Tyler Markem
Tyler Markem was Kelly Felth's ex-boyfriend prior to her dating Tevin Felth. He is currently employed by the Imperial Army and was stationed in Israel where he worked closely with Mossad. He is now serving as the Commanding Officer of the Imperial Detention Center in New York. Early life Tyler grew up in a very abusive household. He was taught by his father that women were meant to be seen and not heard. However, Tyler would often ignore his father until the teachings were beat into him. Kelly Tyler met Kelly in high school when she was asked to help him with various subjects that he was having problems with. They often studied at various parks and libraries due to the abusive households they lived in. Tyler soon became smitten with Kelly. When she went away to college, his father took the time to reeducate him in his place in the world. When Kelly returned, Tyler began treating her like a slave. She soon threw him out of the apartment they were sharing, however he continued stalking her catching the ire of then NYPD Sergeant Bryan Khayman and his team of NYPD officers who would arrest Tyler on numerous occassions only to have the D.A.'s office decline to file charges claiming that the jail space was needed for captured Imperial prisoners. Tevin Felth Tyler's behavior at this time would also result in him nearly being added to the growing number of people killed by the Empire after he charged at Stormtrooper Tevin Felth who was living with Kelly at the time. It would take Felth's arrival and a change of wind in the D.A.'s office for Khayman to finally get action taken. decided to prosecute Tyler after Khayman stated he would fill out papers on Tyler's death and putting the suspect down as an unknown Imperial. Trial and prison Tyler was eventually convicted of stalking Kelly and sentenced to what Khayman would later refer to as a very harsh and possibly politically motivated 5 year prison term. Khayman also thought that most of the term should have been served by Tyler's father for his role as an accessory to Tyler's crime. During his term, he was put in a cell with henchmen for mobster Vincent Donatelli who were convicted of extortion among other things after Khayman heard them threating to break legs over unpaid bets. After a year, he was released and moved in with an aunt near Albany. In 2007 at the urging of his aunt, he returned to New York. During this time, he apologized to Kelly and made fast friends with both Tevin and Richie Terrik, who had been assigned to trail him. Imperial service In October 2007, his record was sealed and expunged upon request completion of the terms of his parole. Markem was eventually given the rank of Lt. Col. in the Imperial Army upon Khayman's request and paired with Jessica Rodgers until Miguel Chavez was transferred over from L.A. Markem's attitude has been described as being worse then Richie Terrik at times and Davin Felth does not want them together under any circumstances describing them together as a lawsuit waiting to happen. Shortly after he joined the Empire, his mother was murdered by his father. During the trial, he stated that his father taught him to abuse women and that he watched his father beat his mother on numerous occasions. He was able to dodge questions about his conviction due to the record being sealed. However, this has not stopped attacks on him for his previous actions, most notably from the Bronx District Attorney when Davin Felth and Khayman brought up the subject of Miguel's friend. Tyler was paired with Miguel for much of his time in New York except for a brief period when he was paired with Max Walertin after the latter stuck his foot in his mouth. Following Miguel's death in 2012, Tyler was transferred to an Imperial Anti-Terrorist operation based in Israel that was under the joint supervision of Mossad and NCIS and Tyler's new team would be reporting directly to Eli David. In 2017, he returned to New York at the request of Tevin who was now a General and the Commanding Officer of the entire New York based operation and was put in charge of the Imperial Detention Center replacing Colonel Korek who had allowed conditions inside the facility to decline in such a way that Tevin replaced much of the jail's existing command staff after hearing reports that the inmates were more or less allowed to run the jail on a day to day basis and Korek's staff simply there to sign the daily paperwork and meal portions were reduced to ration bars given three times daily as a so-called cost cutting measure (in reality, Korek found it easier to order and serve ration bars as opposed to real food). Tyler began overhauling the jail's operations almost immediately, by reclassifying inmate security levels based upon the severity of the charge and history, bringing in a tough new Captain of the Guard, and frequently roaming the facility with a squad of Death Troopers to ensure that policies were being followed. Personal life In his spare time he races dirt bikes along with Terrik and the Felths. Tyler and Richie often make prank calls to various bars in the city for amusement and once gave Miguel's name and address to a female bartender who threatened to have her way with them for pulling the prank. Relationship with Miguel Tyler often shows concern for Miguel's well-being and tends to drag him along when he and Richie spend the night out partying although this has stopped since Richie was found to have fathered a child. Miguel after a while began referring to Tyler as "Ty" which would later be used by Richie as well. When the NYPD shot Miguel, Tyler practically moved himself to Miguel's bedside. Although Tyler admitted that he only did it to avoid Colonel Thompson's extremely bizarre behavior. Tyler and Miguel were once described as two incompatible parts actually being able to work together. Miguel's friend Anna has referred to him as "Tiler" on several occasions. Changes since 2002 A psychiatrist who interviewed Tyler back in 2002 has described Tyler as a changed man in a recent interview after his mother's murder. The psychiatrist also described Tyler as having been scared straight in prison and looking forward to moving on with his life. Tyler developed a sibling-like relationship with the Imperials including Tevin. He referred to Max once as "That annoying cousin who came for a visit and ended up staying." after Derik Lavi threatened to kill Max for annoying him. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers